Pathetic
by Hazelena
Summary: Ever wonder what Salazar Slytherin's locket said to Ron to create so much tension force him to leave and why he acts like he does.


I don't own the rights to Harry Potter and its merchandise.

* * *

**Salazar Slytherin's locket POV**

Ron Weasley such an ordinary name for such an ordinary boy. The only thing that's even the remotely bit extraordinary about you is that your friends with Harry Potter but even that isn't enough to get you noticed. People don't even know your name they just look at you and say "hey isn't that Harry Potter's side kick?" Because after all isn't that all your ever going to be; Harry Potter's sidekick. But you don't even deserve that do you? What do you contribute to the group? Hermione is the clever one, the one who gets you out of all the danger and is smarter than everyone is Hogwarts combined and then there's Harry. Harry who's brave, the chosen one, the one everyone looks up to and admires and who are you?

You're pathetic if it wasn't for your mother you wouldn't even be friends with them. How does it feel to know you only have friends because your mother helped you? Ickle Ronnikins you're the least favourite of your mother and the most forgotten child but who blames them your worthless. You don't even deserve to be part of the family: Bill the first who despite his curse marries a goddess who wouldn't even give you a second glance, Charlie the second who risks his life everyday by taming dragons being everything you want to be but your cowardice is holding you back, "Perfect Percy" the third who has everything your mother wishes you to have politeness, good grades, manners and a high ranking job at the ministry second only to the minister himself, Fred and George the twins with money to spare from their very successful business Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prancing about in their dragon skin boots whilst your stuck in their hand me down clothes. How unfair for you to be stuck in ill-fitting rags whilst the rest of your family are rich. All the torment your brothers gave you when you were younger all the pranks and the bullying and the names. They never knew it but the names hurt you worst didn't they the words stuck with you forever a comment spoken with no thought from them but plays on your mind even now "I wish you weren't my brother." They don't know they are your favourite brothers' do they, that you look up and admire them? All little won-won wanted was to have the same connection between himself and another person like Fred and George does. To know that you exist and it matters to someone. Then there is Ginny, the golden child, the seventh and last child in the Weasley family and certainly the favourite, the first girl born in generations and your mother's only girl. Everyone knows your mother only wanted a girl and you are just a failed attempt that she probably only kept because it was too late and people would talk. How about that Ron being a disgrace to the family even if you weren't born just because you were you? Typical Ron being a disgrace without even trying but I know you tried being the good boy like Percy, wanting to be on the quidditch team like Charlie, misbehaving like Fred and George but those attempts went unnoticed just like all your other attempts for attention. The only thing that was noticed was your eating habits. The disgusting habit is the only thing that gets anyone's attention although nowadays its effect is reduced all that happens is a glare and an occasional comment to "slow down." People just assume it's because you're a growing boy and you have appalling manners but they don't know that in all the chaos in your house it's too easy to get forgotten and don't get called to eat because if there is six rambunctious children sat eating, who is going to notice the missing seventh one or even if you do go to eat with 9 people all grabbing food if you don't get there first you don't get any or your food gets stolen off your plate just before you eat it. How you eat is your method created to make sure you eat the food it only happened once but the attention you receive from your family and that for once the attention is all on you even if you're being shouted at convinced you to do it again and again.

Just like how you treat Hermione like she's worthless. You've seen her crying from those hateful comments you said and you have just stood there watching her run by with a sense of satisfaction in your eyes because even if she hates you and despises the ground you walk on as long as you're in her heart you exist. It's such a pitiful life you live one of forever being forgotten and harsh words but you need those to survive to know that even if you leave their sight they will remember you for more than a passing second before moving on with their lives so go on . Do it. Leave and never come back because they don't want you here haven't you heard them talking about you behind your back and the horrible thoughts they think about you because they know you can't hear them about how ridiculous you are and how much better their life would be without you in it as you are worthless. Go on and leave. See if they even try and stop you I bet they have hoped for this ever since you joined them on this trip. No, ever since you sat with Harry in the carriage with your sad, poor life and dirt on your nose. That's it just turn around and leave you know you want to. Go!


End file.
